charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Heyy Charmed Fans and Questioners, This is Khan1998stevewhite's Talk Page. Ask me any question and i would most likely be able to answer it. If you want to know anything about any of the Episodes you can ask me because i have all of The Charmed DVD's. Hey Hey Khan, do you know much about the page; Technopathy. User:Allyxx Not Happy Hi, I think I deleted all those pages. Thanks for letting me know. I'm expecting more from this person these next days but just replace all the content with { { delete } } (remove blank spaces) and I'll delete them. --TheBook 19:01, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thumbs Hi, I noticed you are also using Screencap Paradise for your pictures but why do you upload the thumbnails instead of the full screencap? --TheBook 21:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :You just click on the picture and then the full screencap shows up. --TheBook 11:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Add as much as you want :) --TheBook 12:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Hi, me again. I love that you're adding so much pictures, but it would be easier if you didn't upload the thumbnails of the caps but the caps itself and give them a proper name. So when you saved the cap on your computer you go to upload new image choose the cap and then in the space where you can see the name, just type another name that will make it easy to recognize the cap for example if you have a cap of Prue and Phoebe dancing you could rename it PruePhoebeDancing. It takes a lot of work for me to upload the big cap, change its name and then change it in the article were is used. --TheBook 15:39, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::You're improving :) keep that up! But you still upload thumbnails, it would be so much better if you upload the big version, not the thumbnail. About the edit count, admins are not chosen on the number of edits but on their skills, knowledge and attitude. --TheBook 18:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Molecular Deceleration Yes, like Cole did with Adam Prinze who was holding the pumpkin in Happily Ever After. --TheBook 14:53, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Help :1 - I can't do anything about that, the site isn't mine. You probably get an error message when you want the charmed caps? The site owners can't seem to get it fixed, just go here: Charmed Caps :2 - You click on "move" at the top of the page but I wouldn't move "sense enhancement" to "enhanced senses", the first seems better. :--TheBook 23:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Really? Yes. Alyssa and Brian did date, Shannen Doherty and Julian McMahon (Prue and Cole) also dated, they dated around the same time, if you have any questions feel free to ask me :) --[[CharmingBuffy]] 21:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) E-mail I just want to warn you that putting your e-mail address like that on tour talk page can cause getting spam in your inbox. I advise putting spaces between the @ and the dots. --TheBook 18:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It looks great :) --TheBook 20:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Infobox It's a great idea! --TheBook 21:48, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :I think it may be best that you wait with adding infoboxes to the demons of the novels. They require some other type of infobox which I will try to create. :I'm exited to see what kind of demons will appear in the comics. We'll need to add them too :) --TheBook 13:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Screencap Paradise They seem to have updated their design and are temporarily still adding caps again. I think they either are redoing the caps for higher quality or they still need to re-add them. --TheBook 19:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have no clue what that means. --TheBook 16:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, I've noticed. Just one thing. When you add an infobox and you can't find the actors name in the article, instead of erasing the portrayed by go to IMDB, type in charmed and go to the episode where the character appeared in so you can look up the actors name. --TheBook 17:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: deletion First, the demons are still out there on the surface so the Ice Cream Man has to capture them and lead them to be taken by the Nothing, and secondly, learn some basic spelling. Geez! Avatar2483 19:34, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Back That's fine :) --TheBook 19:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Morphing :That's alright ;) :The title can be confusing, but has nothing to do with the power. It's just a funny pun on "Thank You For Not Smoking", imaging if they would have called it "Thank You For Not Shapeshifting", that just sounds blah... :Fritz, Marshall and Cynda were Shapeshifters, so it's only natural that their power is called shapeshifting ;) :--TheBook 16:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Unaired Pilot I liked it actually. I liked the different dynamic between the sisters, the real house used as set, the end especially as well. I wish they kept a few lines from the UP in the AP, cause there were a few brilliant ones. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:16, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why angry? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 17:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. You have to try and look at it as if it was something totally new. I tried, and you'll see you'll enjoy it more. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 18:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Magic? I do believe in magic. But not the Charmed kind of magic obviously. You? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 20:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Wiki page Thanks :) Glad you like it. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 22:33, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Email I have changed your user rights to 'rollback", for a good explanation, go to the wikia help. I think you're a good editor, and deserved that right. Oh, and thanks for letting me know. I wouldn't have noticed :p--Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 18:21, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Moving an article Do you want to move the page to change its name? Or just move info from one article to another? --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 18:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Then you must only copy the text from the one article and paste it in the other and then put a redirect on the article you copied the text from. Of course, you can erase everything on the article with a redirect, including the categories. --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 20:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Prue about to die.gif Did you reverse the GIF you added where Prue is about to get shot? Since I remember the bullet only was shown that way when time reversed itself. Avatar2483 16:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Erm, I know that, but did you reverse that GIF? the bullet went the reverse way back through the wall in the episode, not towards Prue like your GIF Avatar2483 17:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ...the camera was shooting on the bullet's point of view when time was reversed and the bullet sped back backwards back to the gun. You just reversed the clip making it like the bullet was heading towards Prue. watch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cePHUFWmcys from 9:49 onwards, you'll see what I mean...hopefully. Avatar2483 17:15, May 22, 2010 (UTC)